Dauphin
Born from the political, and physical, unions of the Prime Forces, the Dauphin embody two elemental aspects and the hybridization of the two. The chief among them rule the four lesser elemental planes of Wood, Metal, Ice, and Electricity. Origin At one time, the four elemental planes existed in purity, separate from one another entirely. Many millennium ago, a phenomenon occurred. The four realms began to bleed into each other. Where two planes met, a third, lesser plane was created embodying aspects of the two. Each Elemental Lord and their people sought to claim the realms connected to their own. A great cosmic war was looming that threatened all creation. To prevent the unimaginable level of destruction, a deal was struck between the four gods. The Stone Father Terrus and Sky Father Aurus would each conceive a child with both the Sea Mother Aquas and Flame Mother Igneous. Their children would then rule over the planes in the name of their parents. Thus were born the Dauphin, princes and princesses of two worlds. Though their agreement suggests that only four children would be born, the Primal Forces must have enjoyed each others company because several Dauphin exist beyond the 4 required. Children of Air and Fire Iblis, Prince of Smoke Son of Aurus and Igenous, Iblis embodies the choking, sulfuric ash that is Smoke. He was originally given rule over the Realm of Fire and Air, which Iblis naturally made into the Realm of Smoke. However, Iblis was a greedy and vain child who grew to believe he should rule the realms of his mother and father as well. Foolishly he sent his armies against his parents. Easily, he was subdued and banished to the Realms of Hell. But Iblis still craved power. He eventually overthrew Leviathan to become Overlord of Dystopia only to himself be dethroned by Malicious. Iblis still maintains Lordship over the Third Legion of Dis. It can be assured he will not be satisfied with such a meager station for long. Donner, Prince of Thunder Blitze, Queen of Lightning After exiling their first son, Aurus and Igenous again conceived a child. To their amazement, Igenous gave birth to twins, a Daughter and Son. Donner was born second and almost entirely an air elemental. He is the embodiment of sound, particularly loud crashes. Blitze, the first born, balances air and fire to create a new, mysterious element: electricity. For being the elder (by a minute) and being a greater union of her parents elements, she was given rule over Iblis's former realm. She remade it into a realm of Electricity, where hot billowing clouds spark never ending electrical storms. Her brother holds no resentment towards her for being given rule instead of him. Instead, Donner follows Blitze everywhere, like a loyal dog. Children of Fire and Earth Pele, Princess of Magma The eldest Daughter of Terrus and Igneous. She embodies the volatile nature of Volcanoes and Magma. Her temper is volatile, to much so to be safe to allow her to be given queenship. Pele is extremely dangerous. Those who worship her do more so out of fear of her wrath. Vulcan, King of Metal Through the power of fire, earth is refined into a new element: metal. Vulcan is the embodying god of elemental metal and by extension a patron of all smiths. His dependable and industrious nature made him a perfect choice to be crowned as king. Under his rule, the realm of Fire and Earth became the Realm of Metal. It is the ultimate forge, capable of creating anything imaginable out of any metal known, and even some unknown. Orizaba, Princess of Glass Little is known about the youngest sister of Pele and Vulcan. She is the deity of glass and naturally payed homage to be glass workers and craftsfolk. It is said that she can create objects out of glass that should be impossible, given glass's brittle nature. Children of Earth and Water Prague, Princess of Mud Aquas and Terrus's only daughter. Prauge is a lazy deity who embodies mud, soil, and clay. Despite her sloth, when motivated she can be creative, turning humble dirt into works of art or useful tools. Under her rule, the realm of Earth and Water became a realm of Mud, uninteresting and quite boring. Until she became pregnant. Who the father of Prague's child is remains a mystery. According to her claim, there is no father, Prague became pregnant after eating an acorn. The child Prague gave birth to, she named Arbor. Arbor, King of Wood The only second generation Dauphin to rule a realm is Arbor, the King of Wood. He was given rule over the realm by his mother, Prague, who was to lazy to rule. Under Arbor's control, the Realm of Mud became a Realm of Wood. His realm is filled with trees that grow to giant sizes, nourished by fertile soil and clean water. Arbor is conservationist of trees, but also a patron of those who use their wood for shelter, cooking, tools, and craft. Children of Water and Air Frost, Queen of Ice A icy and emotionless woman, Frost is the eldest daughter of Aurus and Aquas. She is the embodiment of all things cold. Under glacial rule, the realm of Air and Water became a frozen sea of endless glacier fields and towering icebergs. Glacier's Realm of Ice is much like herself: cold and foreboding at first glance, but with a chilling beauty unlike anything else . White, Princess of Snow Unlike her elder sister, White is fair and gentle. She is the embodiment of snow, in particular it's softer, fluffier nature. Blizzard, Prince of Sleet and Hail While Aurus has sired many children dubbed "Storm Champions", embodying violent winds and storms, Blizzard is the only Storm Champion who is also a Dauphin. Blizzard commands not only howling gale force winds but an arsenal of icy shrapnel. Purple, Prince of Rain A strange child. Unquestionably he is the son of Aquas and Aurus. However, Purple does not make his home on the frozen realm of his sister like his other siblings do. He seems to be stricken by wanderlust, traveling where he feels, from realm to realm. Child of earth and air. Arrikum Arikkum's existence would seem impossible to most mortals but such is the strange nature of the elementals that he exists. To make matters even more complicated Arikkum is known to be friendly with igneous and as such some of her influence is seen in his realms and the places in Etape he has touched. His realms consist of vast deserts, some places are flat, barren plains, some covered in ever shifting dunes, while others still are covered in vast sections of wind carved stone worn smooth and filled with caves and crevices. His temperament is known to be changeable. Sometimes his is calm, intelligent and thoughtful while at others he is vengeful, violent and treacherous. He is known to respect those who are strong in will and body but delights in destroying the arrogant. He will often reward the brave and intelligent handsomely but gives nothing but death for free. He greatly respects opponents who can best his realm but is cruel and merciless to those who fail.